Previous studies suggest that nonmuscle myosin II isoforms have distinct functional roles in focal adhesions. However, the interacting partners and signaling mechanisms remain unknown. Here, we are focusing on elucidating the different roles of nonmuscle myosin II isoforms in focal adhesion dynamics. We hope to determine the steps at which the different isoforms participate in focal adhesion dynamics, the functions they perform, the interacting partners, and the effect on focal adhesion dynamics when different isoforms are absent. To gain a better understanding of the roles of nonmuscle myosin isoforms in focal adhesion dynamics, we will be employing mass spectroscopy, co-immunoprecipitation, Biocore analysis of protein-protein interactions, immunofluorescence, western blot analysis, iTraq, and FRET.